Robot Wants Kitty
Robot Wants Kitty is an action platformer game made by Mike Hommel of Hamumu Software and sponsored by Max Games. The player takes the role of a robot attempting to obtain the kitty in a supposed alien spaceship. The game consists of one large level, and is structured like a 'metroidvania' game. The player initially starts with no abilities aside from movement, and must search for and obtain power-ups to progress towards their goal. The game was initially designed for Ludum Dare 16 with the theme of Exploration. The entry scored #2 in the fun category and #10 overall. The game was later updated to feature music by DrPetter, a new enemy type, an upgraded boss, new graphics for later sections in the level, as well as a new branch in the level containing a new power-up. An iOS version with the same name was released by Raptisoft on March 18, 2011. The remake contains upgraded graphics and new content, such as new power-ups, levels, and a purchasable level editor. Gameplay The main objective of the game is to get to Kitty by using upgrades scattered about the level. Score is determined by the time taken to reach the goal, with a 20-second punishment for each death and a one-second reduction bonus for each enemy defeated. There is a trophy for completing the game, and another for completing the game in under ten minutes, named Kitty Get! and Rocket Robot respectively. Each of them award ten yerfbucks each. Power-Ups Name Picture Description Jump Jets Press Z, Y, or UP to jump! Blaster Press X to fire deadly lazorz! Super Jump Jets Jump again in midair! Super Blaster Hold X for insane blasting! Rocket Riser Down+Z to rocket upwards! Dash Rockets Double-tap forward to zip! Mega Missle Down+X to fire missiles! Red Key Not a boxing glove! Green Key Opens green gates! Blue Key MYSTERY EFFECT!!! Goodguys & Badguys Name Picture Description Robot http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/hamumu/images/0/0c/Player.png Animation This is the robot! See above for the abilities he can gather. Kitty http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/hamumu/images/5/59/Kitty.png Animation Reach the Kitty to win! Martian http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/hamumu/images/1/12/Alien.png Animation HP: 3 Walks from left to right and back on platforms. Venusian http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/hamumu/images/4/45/Alien2.png Animation HP: 1 Moves vertically. Drippazorg http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/hamumu/images/3/31/Alien3.png Animation HP: 4 Stays immobile on the roof and shoots downwards. Slurg, Lord of Slime http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/hamumu/images/6/67/Boss.png Animation HP: 50 Walks from left to right and back on platforms. The more you damage him, the faster he gets. Shoots bullets volcano eruption style. =iOS Version= The iOS version of Robot Wants Kitty was developed by Raptisoft and released on the App Store on March 18, 2011. The graphics were enhanced and new content was added, including new power-ups, levels designed by Jamul and Raptisoft. In addition, two add-ons for the game could be purchased for $0.99 each, one being a set of new levels and the other being access to Kitty Connect. Kitty Connect adds a level editor and access to user-created levels. Power-ups & Other Gameplay Aspects The gameplay for the iOS version is no different than the Flash version. The objective is to reach Kitty in the least amount of time possible. Dying to an enemy or hazard adds twenty seconds to the timer, while defeating an enemy stops it for one second. Name Picture Description Jump App You can jump! Jump Addon You can double jump! Defense App You can fire deadly lazorz! Zoom App You can rocket at ludicrous speed! Launch App You can rocket skyward! Defense Addon You can annihilate! Helmet App You can smash bricks above you! Heart App Adds a roboheart Defense Addon Your lazorz are explozors! Haxxor App Makes sad computers happy! Timesaver Addon Saves ten seconds! Red Keycard You can open red gates now! Green Keycard You can open green gates! Blue Keycard Blue gates can't stop you! Quantum Crystal Powers a telematic Goodguys & Badguys Name Picture Description Robot This is the robot! See above for the abilities he can gather. Kitty Reach the Kitty to win! Martian HP: 3 Walks horizontally on platforms. Venusian HP: 1 Moves vertically. Drippazorg HP: 4 Stays immobile on the roof and shoots downwards. Boss Martian HP: 40 Crawls horizontally on platforms. When damaged, it stops to spawn a single or a pair of Martians, depending on its health. Boss Venusian HP: 40 Moves horizontally on platforms. Fires a pair of projectiles in an arc to the left and right. Its speed and fire rate depend on its health, with lower health equaling faster speed. Boss Drippazorg HP: 40 Flies diagonally and bounces off of walls. Drops a projectile downwards from each of its eyes every few seconds. Movement momentarily speeds up every time it is damaged. Category:Games Category:Webgame Category:Free Games